1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water leakage checking apparatuses, and more particularly, to a water leakage checking apparatus which can simultaneously carry out a plurality of items of a water leakage check menu.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an endoscope used for a purpose of in-body check and treatment, debris adheres not only to an outer surface of an insertion portion inserted in a body, but also to insides of endoscope conduits such as an air/water feed conduit, a suction conduit, and a conduit for inserting a treatment instrument. For this reason, cleaning and disinfection are necessary not only for the outer surface of the endoscope, but also for the insides of the endoscope conduits. Examples of conventional endoscope cleaning/disinfecting apparatuses which clean and disinfect endoscopes include an endoscope cleaning/disinfecting apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 11-276434.
Also, an endoscope cleaning/disinfecting apparatus includes a water leakage checking apparatus for, before cleaning and disinfection, carrying out water leakage checking to make sure that an air-leak hole or the like is not formed, namely, a water leakage part is not formed on inside of an endoscope.
Conventional water leakage checking apparatuses have only a single attachment portion to which an endoscope is attached, and the water leakage checking has been carried out for only a single endoscope. In order to improve working efficiency, it is preferable that water leakage checking be simultaneously carried out for a plurality of endoscopes. Thus, it is conceived that a plurality of attachment portions are provided in a conventional water leakage checking apparatus to allow a plurality of endoscopes to be attached.